Aoi
by Kuzlalala
Summary: Kaito dan Miku adalah kakak-adik yang meskipun suka berkelahi, mereka saling menyukai juga. Cerita ini merupakan perjalanan kehidupan mereka berdua. R&R please! It would be very appreciated.
1. Intro

Pada sebuah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia kita, ada sekelompok keluarga yang kelihatannya juga berbeda, tetapi ada kesamaannya dengan kita semua. Rambut mereka berwarna biru dengan intensitas yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari biru dari langit malam sampai dengan biru permen karet rasa mint yang dapat ditemukan di toko swalayan. Mereka juga penyanyi yang terampil, sepertinya bakat music tersebut telah turun temurun.

Jumlah anggota keluarga sangat sederhana, yaitu hanya sepasang orang tua dan sepasang kakak-adik. Kakak-adik inilah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, masing-masing bernama Kaito dan Miku. Selisih umur mereka cukup panjang yaitu 4 tahun. Hubungan mereka bermacam-macam. Kadang-kadang mereka bertengkar, dan kadang-kadang mereka saling sayang-menyayangi.

Bersama orang tua yang membesarkan mereka serta teman-teman yang mengesankan, mereka mempunyai kehidupan yang tidak biasa.


	2. Inspirasi

"_Dari lubuk hatiku ini  
Aku menyanyikan lagu  
Terinspirasi dari mimpi  
Lagu ini hanya untukmu…"_

Kakak Kaito telah selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu karangannya _Untukmu _dengan suara dan petikan gitarnya yang saling berkait dengan harmonis. Dari pintu adiknya Miku dengan penasaran masuk ke kamar sang kakak dan dirampaslah kertas nada lagu tersebut dari pandangan Kaito dengan rasa penasaran karena ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Miku sambil memperhatikan _chord-chord_ pada kertas tersebut.  
"Kembalikan lagu baruku!" sahut Kaito dengan nada meninggi dengan rasa terganggu.  
"Lagu?" tanya Miku lagi. "Kok bikin lagu?"

Kaito menjawab dengan detil, "Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi sekaligus menjadi komponis, makanya aku akan membuat lagu-lagu untuk berlatih menjadi komponis yang baik. Tahu tidak, bahwa komponis dapat membuat lagu apa saja sesuai keinginannya, dan banyak komponis yang terkenal dengan lagu-lagunya."

Mendengar kata "terkenal", Miku langsung termotivasi untuk membuat lagunya sendiri. Lagu pertama seorang yang bercita-cita sebagai _diva_ telah dipikirkan olehnya.

Tapi… Miku belum mempunyai inspirasi yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Pada sebuah bangku di sekolah yang diduduki Miku saat waktu istirahat terdapat beberapa remasan kertas yang tertulis beberapa lirik yang dianggap "tidak sempurna" olehnya. Remasan kertas tersebut terus bertambah, sampai terbentuk sebuah bukit kecil. Kepala Miku seakan-akan mencoba keluar dari sebuah kurungan tembus pandang beratus-ratus kali.

Melihat Miku merasa kesal, temannya berrambut merah keriting Teto menjenguknya.

"Mik!" panggil Teto sambil menarik salah satu kuncir rambutnya. **"ADUH!"** teriak Miku dalam kesakitan. "Rambutku, Teto! Lepaskan!"

"Habis malah tiduran seperti itu, bukannya makan bekal." Teto merespon setelah melepaskan kuncir rambutnya. "Kamu ngapai sih, kayak begitu?"

"Aku mencoba untuk membuat lagu yang bagus…" jawab Miku sambil kembali ke posisi tidurnya.  
"Bukannya bikin lagu gampang ya? 'Kan cuma mengeluarkan isi dari hatimu aja!" kata Teto.  
"Bikin lagu sih, gampang. Tapi yang susah itu membuat lagu _bagus_!" Miku menjelaskan. "Aku belum punya inspirasi bagus! Gimana dong?"

Setelah berpikir-pikir, Teto menyarankan Miku, "Masuk alamat ini aja!" sambil menulis beberapa kata di atas satu remesan lirik Miku yang gagal. Miku bangun lagi dan mengambil kertas yang ditawarkan oleh Teto tersebut. Yang dituliskannya itu adalah sebuah alamat situs internet.

"Situs music?" tebak Miku.  
"Lagu-lagunya bagus loh!" seru Teto. "Yang baru aku dengar adalah lagu-lagu BlueCool. Dia anggota baru di situs tersebut tapi lagunya _mantap!_ Dengerin deh, pas pulang!" gadis sekolah itu kemudian mengeluarkan jempol yang mengiringi pernyataanya itu.

Tidak terasa bel sekolah sudah berbunyi untuk menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai. "Wah, mau pelajaran Penjas di kelasku! Dah, rambut tengik!" sambut Teto dengan muka yang mengejek, Miku melihatnya sambil menggerutu.

Sepulang dari sekolah bareng Kaito, Miku memakan nasi dengan kari daging masakan ibunya yang manis. Habis makan sore Miku masuk ke kamar tidurnya, membuka laptopnya kemudian membrowsing alamat situs yang telah diberikan oleh Teto. Ternyata nama situs tersebut adalah _Indies Vocal Sounds_. Kemudian Miku mencari user bernama "BlueCool" yang telah direkomendasikan juga oleh teman jahilnya. Di situlah terdapat beberapa lagu, di antaranya adalah lagu _Bunga_.

_Banyak bunga di dunia ini  
Yang berwarna warni  
Bunga yang aku miliki  
Ada di dalam hati_

_Aku ingin apakah dengan bunga ini  
Aku berikan bunga ini padamu_

"_Suara si BlueCool pernah kudengar deh…_" pikir Miku sambil mendengarkan lagu yang telah mendapatkan lagu yang telah mendapat 50 kunjungan dalam seminggu.

"Kamu ngapain lihat-lihat akunku?" tanya seseorang di belakang Miku yang asik didepan komputer.

Miku menoleh ke belakang… eh! Ternyata Kaito sedang memeriksanya setelah dia mendengar lagunya disetel. "Jadi ini Kakak?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, itu benar." jawab Kaito singkat. "Bagaimana kamu tahu tentang situs itu?"  
"Dikasih tau teman sih!" jawab Miku.  
"Oh, begitu?" Kaito menyatakan, "Kalau begitu urusanku denganmu selesai!"

Kaito gegas pergi untuk belajar, kemudian…

"Tunggu!"

Kaito berhenti mendengar teriakan Miku, kemudian memutar agar bisa menghadap ke adiknya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kaito.  
"Aku ingin bertanya." kata Miku. "Apa inspirasimu dalam membuat lagu?"  
"Inspirasi?" Kaito memegang dagunya. "Bentar…"

Dalam beberapa detik, Kaito menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku mendapat sebagian besar inspirasi dari orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Ia kemudian senyum dan keluar dari kamar Miku. "_Orang yang aku sayangi?_" tanya Miku dalam hati.

Seminggu kemudian, Kaito memeriksa akunnya di situs musik untuk mengetahui jika ada kritik dan saran untuk BlueCool atau tidak. Di antara komentar-komentar yang diterimanya, salah satu komentarnya berasal dari user yang bernama "mikuchan". Isinya adalah sebagai berikut.

_Kakak, lagu pertamaku sudah selesai! Semoga bisa menikmati!_

_mikuchan_

mikuchan juga menaruh _link_ di komentar tersebut, yang akhirnya diklik juga oleh Kaito dengan rasa penasaran. Saat lagunya mikuchan disetel, BGM pianonya semerdu cara adiknya memainkan instrument tersebut.

_Kakak…  
jika tidak punya sangat rugi_

_Kakak…  
orang yang aku sayangi_

_Kakak…  
aku selalu bersamamu._

_Kakak…  
Karenamu, aku bikin lagu._

_Kakak…  
Kira suka bertengkar  
Sampai hatiku memar_

_Kakak…  
Aku sayang padamu  
Ku senang kita bertemu_

Kaito tertawa dengan rasa senang terhadap lagu adiknya itu. Tidak ia sangka adiknya Miku ternyata sangat sayang padanya. Ia akhirnya memberikan sebuah komentar untuk lagu tersebut.

"Liriknya agak aneh, tapi bagus. Tingkatkan!"

Kemudian Kaito tekan "Enter".


	3. Kompetisi Sehat

Miku anak berambut biru laut sangat menyukai menari. Dia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi pop legendaris alias "diva" saat dewasa nanti.

Karena itulah orang tua Miku yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi _opera_ cukup terkenal menghadiahkan sebuah mainan _arcade_ untuknya saat ia berulang tahun ke-13. Mainan arcade tersebut adalah _Dance Dance Revolution_, permainan yang bergantung kepada gerakan seluruh anggota badan, terutama kaki. Miku biasanya akan bermain dengan mainan yang disingkat "DDR" tersebut setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu, sesuai dengan peraturan orangtuanya. Hampir selalu Kaito disuruh ibunya untuk menemani Miku untuk bermain agar dia tidak sendirian.

Pada hari Sabtu, Ibu dari Kaito dan Miku mengumumkan sesuatu. "Kita akan memesan pizza sore ini. Karena kalian adalah anak-anakku yang paling terpercaya, tolong pilihkan _topping_nya sebelum Ayah pulang dari kerja." Kemudia Ibu meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku berdua.

Kaito dan Miku memulai berdiskusi mengenai topping pizza yang akan mereka santap sore itu juga. Kaito memegang menu _topping_ pizza sedangkan Miku mengintip dari atas. Berbagai macam _topping_ tertera pada menu merah tersebut.

"Aku ingin topping Nanas!" teriak Kaito dengan penuh semangat.  
"Tapi aku ingin topping daging bawang!" protes Miku.  
"Aku 'kan sudah lama tidak makan pizza nanas!" Kaito protes lagi. "Terakhir kali makan pizza nanas dua tahun yang lalu dengan teman-teman. Dan itu saat pesta ulang tahun!"  
"Tapi mana masuk akal buah jadi topping pizza!" tanya Miku dengan rasa kesal.  
"Makanya cobain dong!" saran Kaito keras.  
"Nggak! Pokoknya aku ingin daging bawang!" teriak Miku dengan pendirian tetap.

Mendengar kegaduhan kedua anaknya, Ibu langsung lari menemui mereka.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Ibu menengahi sang kakak jantan berambut biru langit malam dan si adik manis berambut biru laut. "Ibu heran! Baru kelima kali Ibu melihat kalian seperti ini!"

Sebenarnya, Kaito dan Miku sudah puluhan kali mengalami konflik. Hanya saja, karena Ibu suka keluar rumah, dia jarang melihat perkelahian antara Kaito dan Miku (ayah mereka yang sering melihat, udah gitu galak lagi). Sepertinya karena kaget, Ibu yang jarang sekali marah telah naik darah!

Setelah api kemarahannya mereda, Ibu memberikan solusi, "Jika kalian ingin berkelahi lewat permainan saja, ya! Ibu ini sedang memasak nasi goreng sosis kesukaan kalian." Kemudian Ibu kembali ke dapur.

Kalau Miku mendengar kata "permainan", pasti dia akan memikirkan DDR-nya yang sering dimainkannya secara rutin. Kaito yang tidak begitu niat untuk memainkannya juga demikian, karena saking seringnya dia main DDR sama Miku.

"Main DDR yuk!" ajak Kaito dan Miku berdua secara bersamaan.

Dari ruang keluarga mereka langsung ke kamar Miku di lantai dua dengan dinding yang di cat _pink_ itu. Di kamar situlah ada benda besar yang ditutupi oleh kain putih, dan saat kain putih tersebut ditarik oleh Miku, mesin ritmik DDR telah terekspos.

"Kalau aku menang, kita dapat daging bawang. Kalau Kakak menang, kita dapat… na… nas." Miku umumkan dengan rasa jijik sebelum menekan tombol "On", dan duel Kaito vs Miku langsung dimulai.

Dengan level "Sedang", Milu memilih lagu pertama yaitu _Up and Down_ karya Augustine. Saat lagu tersebut dimainkan, lirik-lirik lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh Miku seakan-akan dia menghafalkannya di luar kepala.

_Up and Down, way to go!  
Left and Right, don't let go!  
Up and Down, way to go!  
Left and Right, don't let go!_

Ternyata lirik lagu _Up and Down_ hanya begitu saja. Pantas Miku menghafalkannya.

Setelah selesai, muncul "papan nilai". Ternyata Miku lebih unggul dalam lagu itu.

Lagu kedua dipilih oleh sang Kakak Kaito. "Lagu apa ya?" tanya Kaito terhadap dirinya sendiri, sambaing meng-_scrolling_ lagu-lagu dengan kakinya.

"Kok lama banget?" ucap Miku dengan rasa tidak sabar. "Waktunya mau habis!"  
"Habis sulit mencari lagu yang bagus." jawab Kaito.  
"Dasar lelet pikirannya!" gumam Miku dengan hati yang jengkel.

Akhirnya Kaito memilih lagu yang berjudul _The Breeze that Went Through My Heart_ karya Anne Wellitz. Berbeda ddengan lagu _Up and Down_, lagu ini lebih banyak lirik. Apakah Kaito menyanyikannya? Tidak sama sekali, tuh.

_As I go to a plain  
of a beautiful you  
I feel a soft breeze  
Going through my heart and my mind_

_I want this plain to be my home  
A place for my heart to remain  
If I stay here I will always roam  
In this beautiful breezy plain_

Di antara semua lagu pop DDR (dan hanya ada lagu pop di permainan itu), lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaannya. Oleh karena itu, Kaito mendapat _score_ lebih banyak daripada adiknya.

Lagu terakhir adalah lagu _Don't Wanna Lose_ karya MiST. Lagu dipilih dan disepakati oleh Miku dan Kaito berdua. Lagu tersebut dimulai dengan dentakan ritme yang agak cepat, dan panah-panah untuk diinjak segera muncul.

_I am competitive  
to someone like you  
Who really love  
winning, that is true_

_This is a competition  
Which is now my mission  
to defeat you!_

_Don't wanna lose!  
I wanna win!  
I gotta be the champion  
In this intense competition!_

_This is a competition  
Which is now my mission  
to defeat you!_

_Don't wanna lose!_

Due DDR berakhir dengan ngos-ngosan dan keringat. Kaito dan Miku akan segera mengetahui siapa yang akan mendapat keinginannya.

Dan hasilnya adalah…

"SERI!"

Sahut Kaito dan Miku yang heran saat melihat tulisan "TIE" pada layar score akhir DDR. "Main lagi, yuk!" ajak Miku yang belum menyerah. "Yah, tapi… aku sudah capek… Belum makan siang." tolak Kaito yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kaito, Miku! Makan!" panggil suara perempuan usia 40-an yaitu ibu mereka.

"Wah, kebetulan." ujar Kaito. "Nasi gorengnya sudah selesai."

Setelah mesin DDR dimatikan, Kaito dan Miku turun ke ruang makan untuk memakan nasi goreng sosis kesukaan mereka.

Sambil menyantap nasi goreng sosis, Ibu bertanya, "Kalian sudah menentukan topping kita untuk malam ini belum?"

"Belum." jawab Kaito dengan santai.  
"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ibu lagi.  
"Habis kita mau topping yang berbeda-beda!" jawab Miku.  
"Berbeda?" Ibu bertanya untuk penjelasannya.  
"Aku mau topping daging bawang, tapi Kakak mau topping nanas!" jelas Miku. "Kemudian kami berusaha menentukannya dengan main DDR, malah kita seri!"

"Jadi kalian berkelahi hanya untuk itu, ya?" tanya Ibu. Miku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kedua topping itu bersamaan saja?" saran Ibu.

"Emangnya bisa!" tanya Kaito dan Miku.

Ibu membawa menu merah itu lagi. Ternyata ada menu kecil di belakang kartu yang dilipat tersebut. Tulisannya:

_Topping Duet:  
Harganya sama seperti pizza biasa, tetapi dengan dua rasa!_

"Baru tahu kalau bisa memesan pizza seperti itu." ucap Kaito.

"Namanya juga restoran pizza terbaik di negeri ini. Karena mereka mengetahui keinginan semua orang." kata Ibu. "Termasuk kakak-adik yang gaya pikirannya berbeda seperti kalian." Ibu melanjutkan perkataannya saat mengangkat piringnya. "Kaito sudah habis, 'kan? Tolong pesan pizza sekarang juga." Kemudian Ibu menghadap ke Miku. "Miku, tolong Ibu mencuci piring, ya!"

Setelah hari sudah sore, sang Ayah telah pulang dari negara sebelah.

"Selamat pulang, Ayah!" sambut Ibu di depan pintu.  
"Ayah sudah datang!" sahut Miku.  
"Hai, Ayah." celetuk Kaito dengan singkat.

Saat Ayah membuka jaketnya bersama sepatunya, _DING DONG _bel pintu berbunyi.

"Itu pasti pizza yang telah dipesan!" tebak Ibu.  
"Pizza?" tanya Ayah dengan bingung.

Saat Ibu membuka pintu depan, tebakannya benar. Muncullah penghantar pizza dengan pizza yang amat besar yang ukurannya _Large_.

Setelah pizza sudah diambil dan penghantar pizza dibayar, pizza tersebut diletakkan di atas meja makan yang besar pula. Saat dibuka, terdapat pizza yang terdapat nanas, daging, dan bawang di atasnya.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali!" komentar Ayah sambil mencium aroma lezat gabungan dari semua topping tersebut.

"Aku nggak suka deh." Miku mengambil sepotong pizza sambil berkata, "Masa orang suka makan pizza dengan buah?"

"Cobain aja!" suruh Kaito. "Jangan nggak suka sebelum mencoba!"

Miku menggigit bagian lancip pizza yang mempunyai nanas sebagai toppingnya.

Setelah satu gigit, ia merasa aneh. Meskipun Miku tidak percaya kalau buah bisa menjadi topping pizza, ternyata dia sangat menyukainya. Ia langsung menikmati pizza tersebut sampai memakan roti pinggirannya.

"Kok enak sih, Kak? Nggak kebayang." cetus Miku dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Makanya aku ingin topping tersebut." kata Kaito.


End file.
